1. Field of the Invention
The invention patent relates to a spray atomizing ozone water generation apparatus with ozone gas storage ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been widely known that ozone or ozonated water can disinfect and kill bacteria. Ozonated water is even more applicable as a kind of disinfectant for household and medical purposes. However, the ozonated water needs to achieve a quite high degree of concentration to get better effect in killing bacteria and disinfection. The authorities in some countries have proposed some specific provisions for the concentration if the ozonated water is used for disinfecting.
For instance, under organic compound circumstances, the concentration of ozonated water as disinfectant should be defined up to 18 ppm. However, the aforesaid degree is still not high enough to kill all kinds of bacteria. To completely kill all the bacteria, we need the degree of concentration as high as 20˜30 ppm. But current ozonated water generators are unable to produce ozonated water having such high degree of concentration. Theoretically, to get ozonated water with super high concentration, more ozone generators may be adopted to generate ozone gas simultaneously. But this is not practical and can not be accepted due to that it would take up too much space and consume too much energy, especially in the use of the household and medical ozonated water equipment.
The ozonated water concentration depends on the quantity of the ozone gas and the efficiency of the gas mixing with or dissolving in water. Suppose that the ozone gas is able to be prestored and subsequently get mixed with or dissolved in water by a high efficacy ozone gas and water mixing unit, then we can make super high concentration ozonated water with less ozone generators.